Lila Test Divorces Hugh Test (When Love is Gone)
WHEN LOVE IS GONE Performed by: Kathleen Barr (Lila Test) Meanwhile, back in London, Hugh Test and Lila Test arrived home from the party and they freed Oliver, Marie, Toulouse, and Berlioz from the ropes, and they led them to the children's room. The kittens meowed with happiness. Lila smiled as she turned to Hugh. "Hugh, I'm so glad you changed your mind about Susan. After all, she's still a teenager." At the party, Lila had a chat with Dr. Horace N. Buggy, and her new husband agreed to let Susan stay with Lumpy and Roo in the nursery for a while. Hugh yawned and said, "Pshaw, Lila. You know I never mean those things. Do I, Oliver?" "Oh, of course not." said Oliver. Then he turned to Marie, saying, "Don't you agree, Marie?" "I agree!" said Marie. "Me too, Marie!" said Berlioz. "Me three, Berlioz!" Toulouse smiled. Lila opened the door and gasped. Susan was not in her bed. She was gone! And Lumpy and Roo were not in their beds, either. They were gone too! Lila was panicked. "Susan! Lumpy! Roo! Children, where are you?" The children were not in London anymore. Lila was heartbroken and she began to cry. The kittens meowed in sadness and sorrow. Hugh felt ashamed of himself for being too hard on his own daughter. Just then, a divorce lawyer came in the nursery and asked, "Lila Test?" Lila sadly nodded. "Sign here, please." Then Lila wrote her name on the divorce paper and the divorce lawyer told Hugh that he can no longer be with his own wife and children anymore. As soon as the divorce lawyer left the nursery, Hugh felt guilty. He left the house and into the garden in sadness. Lila knelt by the nursery window and took out a picture of herself and Hugh and began to sing: Lila Test: There was a time When I was sure That you and I were truly one That our future was forever And would never come undone And we came so close to being close And though you cared for me There's distance in your eyes tonight So we're not meant to be The love is gone The love is gone The sweetest dream That you have ever known The love is gone The love is gone I wish you well But I must leave you now alone There comes a moment in your life Like a window and you see Your future there before you And how perfect life can be But adventure calls with unknown voices Pulling you away Be careful or you may regret The choice you make someday When love is gone When love is gone The sweetest dream That we have ever known When love is gone When love is gone I wish you well But I must leave you now alone It was almost love It was almost always It was like a fairytale we'd live out You and I And yes, some dream come true And yes, some dreams fall through And yes, the time has come for us to say goodbye Yes, some dreams come true Yes, some dreams fall through And yes, the time has come for us to say goodbye Meanwhile, back in Neverland, the song ended and Angel began to cry and hugged Scamp, crying. "Oh, there, there, Angel." Angel wept bitterly while hugging Scamp, who feels sad. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Peter Pan Parodies Category:Songs Category:Sad songs Category:Peter Pan series